


нужное рождество

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: няшный святочный рассказ





	нужное рождество

Проект ждали не раньше, чем в середине января, поэтому не было нужды сидеть в клубе вечером. Дома был удобный рабочий стол, на полгода вперед был оплачен коворкинг, можно было работать у клиента в офисе, _поэтому_ не было нужды брести несколько кварталов по слякоти, чтобы оказаться в Элегантной Пуме в канун Рождества.

Ничего элегантного в Пуме не было, даже название на вывеске было не начертано, а намалевано — отвратительной желтой краской на обожженном куске дерева, который был неаккуратно прибит над дверью, вызывал ненависть уже у третьего городского архитектора, издавал мерзкий скрип, когда кто-то входил или выходил, и норовил измазать волосы, шапки, лоб всем, у кого доставало роста. Никто не ходил в Пуму работать, даже днем здесь чаще встречался кто-то в обнимку с собой и бутылкой абсента, а не студенты, которые деловито и несколько истерично настукивали курсовые и дипломные работы. Когда Анита была студенткой, счет проведенным в Пуме часам шел на месяцы, даже не на недели — но там не было написано ни одной строчки. В Пуме назначали свидания — в джазовой, блюзовой или лаундж комнатах. Посиделки с подругами и друзьями — в роковой, металлической или кислотной. Серьезные разговоры (в основном сплетни о друзьях, подругах, свиданиях) — в поп или рэп комнатах. Все сопровождалось водянистым, всегда кислым, какое бы они ни выбрали, красным вином, сухариками или начос, полудружбой с официантами и диджеями, бесконечными, без конца перетекающими друг в друга весельем и печалью, хохотом и слезами, и Анита любила Пуму — но даже тогда, когда она была в восторге от разных комнат, когда почти жила в клубе, она замечала не только музыку, пухлые рыжие подушки в блюзовой комнате и хромированную барную стойку — в электронной, она замечала и грязь, мусор, безобразно пьяных подростков, редкие шприцы, регулярные таблетки. И все же — Пума была в центре, была дешевой, расползалась по комнатам двух огромных трехэтажных квартир, и Анита с подругами и друзьями всегда были там — пока не выросли.

Теперь Аните хотелось _чего-то_ не связанного с зимними праздниками, возможно, поэтому она и вспомнила о Пуме и потащилась в нее. Пешком, по грязи — уже неделю на город сыпался густой дождь, почти такой же серый, как грязь, в которую он мгновенно превращался внизу. С ноутбуком в чехле, с заметками — в ежедневнике, Анита с былой ловкостью увернулась от черной вывески, сразу после едва не свалилась с лестницы, но удержалась, зашла внутрь — и мгновенно пожалела о том, что пришла. Сначала ее ошарашила толпа, казалось, что все, кого сегодня не было на непривычно пустых дорогах, проводили вечер не в церкви или в компании родных, а плотно набились в Пуму. Дальше последовали запахи: кислого вина, пережаренной картошки, чьих-то отвратительно сладких духов; цветные вспышки, крики, музыка — можно было, _следовало_ развернуться и вернуться домой, ну или хотя бы попробовать другой бар, но Анита протиснулась к гардеробной, повесила пальто на одну из немногих пустых вешалок и отправилась искать удобное место.

На первом этаже ревел рок, визжал металл, о первом Анита не стала бы думать даже днем, даже _рабочим_ , когда в Пуме было сравнительно пусто, второй — поп, рэп, караоке, электроника, был забит так же плотно и тоже не подходил. Первой комнаткой на третьем была джазовая, красные плюшевые кресла, потрескивающий Синатра из автомата с пластинками, и Анита устроилась в одном из кресел, под несколько удивленные взгляды других посетителей включила ноутбук и принялась _делать вид_ , что работает. О самой работе речи не шло, ни одной связной мысли в голове, только что-то о том, что Анита печалится из-за чего-то неясного и никак не может подобрать для этой печали правильное слово, и о том, что ужасно обидно будет залить ноутбук дрянным вином, которое ну ничуть не изменилось за последние годы. Синатру сменила Фицжеральд, третий стакан вина — четвертый, Аните стало тоскливо, как всегда становилось при _Summertime_ , и она вышла из комнаты. В блюзовой на нее набросились чудесная хрипота и акцент Нины Симон, _Ne Me Quitte Pas_ , Анита задержалась на песню и на стакан вина, не захотела заглядывать в лаунж зону, но заинтересовалась новой комнатой.

Раньше там хранились поломанные стулья, которые _возможно_ можно было отремонтировать, утварь, которую можно было списать, если одновременно случатся желание заполучить шейкер или блендер и день рождения кого-то из сотрудников. Сейчас Анита спросила у пары, которая казалась не настолько заинтересованной друг в друге по сравнению с остальными в коридоре, получила ответ: лоу-фай, и решила, что для дурацкого Сочельника ничего не будет лучше дурацкого даже-не-жанра.

Стены в лоу-фай комнате были местами закрашены вырвиглазной краской, местами — заклеены кусками фотообоев, и кажется, Анита наконец попала в правильное место — на первый взгляд в комнате не было ни одной пары: на стульях, табуретах, креслах сидели одиночки, кто-то прислушивался к музыке (странная смесь электронного бита, диалога из какого-то фильма и музыкальной темы из Унесенных призраками), кто-то задумчиво смотрел вокруг или в телефон, кто-то заливал в себя вино из бокалов и бутылок. Анита уселась на кресло у окна, снова открыла ноутбук, в очередной раз прочитала техническое задание и идеи, которые набросала после встречи с клиентом, отругала себя за глупую затею, собралась поработать ну _хотя бы_ пятнадцать минут — время, за которое можно было наверняка понять, выйдет ли сегодня сделать хоть что-то, и случайно посмотрела в окно.

Оно выходило на соседний дом — а может, на вторую половину этого же, со старыми зданиями невозможно разобраться. Видно было несколько темных окон и одно — освещенное. Анита засмотрелась на залитую холодным белым светом комнату с темной мебелью, поймала себя на этом, начала отводить взгляд, но не стала — в комнате появилась девушка, симпатичная, стройная, с пышным растрепанным пучком на голове, в длинной зеленой футболке. Девушка держала в руке телефон, она была в наушниках, у нее были закрыты глаза, и она медленно танцевала — и удивительно точно попадала в ритм музыки, которая играла у Аниты.

Композиции заканчивались, начинались, можно было понять, потому что между ними были небольшие паузы, всплески тишины, которые почти вырывали из гипноза, иначе отличить одну мелодию от другой было практически невозможно. Анита смотрела, как девушка танцует, уже перестала считать молчание между треками, замечала только, что на улице становилось холоднее, или в комнате жарче, или происходило и то, и другое — по грязному стеклу ползли изящные, белоснежные узоры. Когда она только увидела их, в нижнем левом углу, у растрескавшейся деревянной рамы расцвел хрупкий завиток, Анита даже позабыла о девушке, смотрела на него, смотрела, как от него потянулись другие — ей вдруг стало ужасно грустно. Она подумала, что раньше многое отдала бы, чтобы вот так сидеть с ноутбуком в баре, притворяться, что занята, тайком разглядывать симпатичную незнакомку в окне, которая так хорошо танцует, а не идти в церковь или вести длинные беседы с родственниками — но не родными — на темы, которые не были ей интересны. Это было хорошо, сидеть здесь в одиночестве _было хорошо_ , и все же внутренности выкручивала тоска по другому, по _иному_ времени, когда ей было, кажется, одиннадцать и она была черезвычайно умна, и учительница спросила, кто мне может сказать, как называется рисунок, который мороз нарисовал на стекле, и Анита, только одна Анита знала нужное, правильное слово.

Девушка стала двигаться иначе, и Анита снова обратила внимание на нее, заставила отвлечься от печали, следила, как одно ленивое, томное движение превращалось в следующее, и только краем глаза замечала, что окно все плотнее покрывалось цветами и щупальцами, завитками и побегами льда. Бокал за бокалом, час прошел или несколько, почти невозможно стало смотреть, осталась только крохотная прорезь окна без узоров. Анита подвинулась ближе к стеклу, так чтобы не греть его дыханием, но чтобы видеть девушку, которая теперь танцевала совсем близко. Получилось разглядеть половину лица, часть шеи, кусок зеленого плеча, белый провод, Анита жалела, что не может поблагодарить за удовольствие, за то, как эта незнакомая девушка скрасила ей вечер, уже ночь, если бы не она, время прошло бы намного хуже… Вдруг девушка открыла глаза — или только глаз — посмотрела прямо на Аниту и широко улыбнулась. Анита резко отпрянула от окна, облилась вином, хорошо, что ноутбук уже был не на коленях, а в чехле, под креслом. Она нашла салфетки, вытерлась, решилась — но окно уже полностью покрылось льдом и нельзя было посмотреть на девушку и улыбнуться ей в ответ.

Жаль. И неясно, что делать. Мелодраматично выскочить на улицу и попробовать найти девушку? Или отправиться домой? Или остаться еще ненадолго? Музыка затихла, все в комнате послушали тишину на три доли, раз, два, три, заиграло что-то космическое, электронное, наивное, оно перебивалось хриплым женским голосом, Анита не смогла разобрать слова с первого раза, а на второй дверь открылась, и в нее зашла та девушка. Та же длинная зеленая футболка, тот же растрепанный пучок. На ногах кроссовки, в руках телефон. Это могло быть что угодно, причина могла быть _любой_ , но сложно было удержаться и не думать, что причина — это она, Анита, потому что после того, как девушка взяла вино и выпила его в несколько больших глотков, она снова улыбнулась Аните и снова начала танцевать.

Те же медленные, точные движения, то же спокойное, умиротворенное лицо, она двигалась будто бы в замедленной съемке, и музыка, казалось, подстраивалась под нее — впрочем, так оно, возможно, и было, потому что диджей, Анита заметила, как и многие в комнате, тоже разглядывал девушку. От этого становилось приятнее, жарче внутри — другие смотрели на нее, но она танцевала для Аниты, поглядывала на нее, улыбалась ей. От этого же становилось волнительно — точно ли, на нее смотрит девушка, не окажется ли это из тех гадких ситуаций, когда кто-то симпатичный кивает, машет, привлекает внимание — но не твое, а кого-то у тебя за спиной. За спиной Аниты было заледеневшее окно, но всякое могло случиться.

 _Не случилось_. Не в этот раз, потому что в этот девушка остановилась, огляделась, нашла свободный стул, взяла его и подошла с ним к Аните. И села рядом.

— У меня есть три идеи для начала разговора, — сказала она и таинственно улыбнулась. — Первая в том, чтобы как будто уместно выдать то же, что сегодня на службе говорил священник. Признаться, страшную ерунду, ему под сотню уже, чувак сошел с ума, еще когда моя мама маленькой была, и сегодня он нес что-то про загипнотизированных зайцев, и я подумала, что это может оказаться подходящим — что мы друг друга и загипнотизировали, и ведем себя как зайцы одновременно, но он мне кажется самым дурацким. Второй в том, чтобы соблазнить тебя тем, что даже моя учительница в танцевальной школе, которая буквально школа, в смысле в детстве была, так вот даже она так внимательно на меня никогда не смотрела, и это было немного странно, но очень приятно. А третий в том, что я уже порядочно задолбалась танцевать, поэтому, может, пойдем отсюда?

— Пойдем, — ответила Анита и представилась.

— Вот, — щелкнула пальцами девушка, — помнила ведь, есть еще какой-то способ познакомиться — это буквально познакомиться. Бригита.

Анита поделилась в Бригитой своим вином, они вышли из комнаты, пробились вниз, добыли одежду из гардероба — все время рука в руке, что не было очень удобно, потому что свободной у них оставалась только одна на двоих, второй Анита держала ноутбук, но разнимать руки не хотелось, и они этого не делали.

Они выбрались на улицу, в дым, в курящую часть толпы. Вывеска противно скрипнула, Бригриту передернуло, Анита крепче сжала ее руку и вдруг увидела. Ох. Дождь превратился в снег, в медленный, крупный, пушистый снег. Огромные снежинки лениво сыпались вниз, их было достаточно, чтобы сделать все вокруг белым, праздничным. Все, кто стоял и курил, говорил, страдал, был счастлив у входа в Пуму, все — затихли, замерли, запрокинули головы наверх, чтобы снежинки падали на лица, чтобы от этого все немедленно становилось лучше.

Анита и Бригита тоже застыли, разглядывали, как снег падает на волосы, плечи, ресницы — сразу же тает, потому что они были так близко друг к другу, теплое дыхание побеждало мороз.

— С Рождеством, — прошептала Анита.

Бригита хмыкнула:

— Не слишком ли это клишированно?

Не слишком. Дальше они целовались, и снег сыпал, и толпа у Пумы бурно ликовала и аплодировала, и Рождество было именно таким, каким нужно, и вся тоска внутри исчезла, ну или хотя бы на время оставила Аниту в покое.

 


End file.
